Las Torres Gemelas del Destino- Saint Seiya Lost Canvas
by BParaisoAS
Summary: Se abesina la batalla contra poseidón, Athena firmara un pacto de paz contra Hades, para así darles vidas nuevas a sus santos caídos. Shion y Dhoko conoceran a una nueva aliada que dicha joven tenie información valiosa hacerca de la resurrección del Dios de los mares...


_Los personajes de Saint Seiya Lost Canvas son propiedad de Shiori Teshirogi._

* * *

><p><strong>Las Torres Gemelas del Destino<strong>

Prólogo

Después de la gran batalla contra Hades, Shion y Dhoko fueron los únicos que sobrevivieron a esta terrible batalla; Sasha le había encomendado una misión a cada uno.

Shion te concedo el labor de ser el patriarca por las generaciones futuras, Dhoko tu estarás a cargo de custodiar el sello de las 108 almas de los espectros de hades, hasta que se cumpla el periodo de 230 años, podre volver para dirigir a mi nuevo ejército de caballeros – Sasha quien estaba despidiéndose de sus santos dorados sobrevivientes, tomo rumbo a los campos elíseos donde los dioses van cuando mueren en las batallas.

Shion y Dhoko estaban consternados por ver a su alrededor todos sus compañeros muertos en batallas, otros dieron sus vidas para ayudar a Tenma, Yato e Yuzuriha para lograr adentrarse al lienzo perdido para aniquilar a Hades y así salvar a Alone de sus garras; Pero fue inútil el intento.

Ambos tomaron rumbo al santuario para llegar a donde sería la decisión de cada uno, pero sintieron un cosmos proviniendo de la casa de Acuario, uno muy conocido para ambos.

Dhoko ¿De quién será ese cosmos que proviene de la casa de Acuario? – Shion estaba sosteniendo a su amigo de un brazo ya ser que Dhoko no podía sostenerse en pie.

Creo que es de una muchacha, será mejor ir y ver de qué se trata amigo – Shion asintió, ambos tomaron rumbo a la casa de Acuario.

Ya habían llegado a su destino, entraron al dicho templo, pero lo que notaron era una canción algo triste y era así.

"…_**Love can touch us one time  
>And last for a lifetime<br>And never let go till we're one.  
>Love was when I loved you<br>One true time I hold to  
>In my life we'll always go on.<br>Near, far, wherever you are  
>I believe that the heart does go on<br>Once more you open the door  
>And you're here in my heart<br>And my heart will go on and on.  
>You're here, there's nothing I fear,<br>And I know that my heart will go on  
>We'll stay forever this way<br>You are safe in my heart  
>And my heart will go on and on"<strong>_

Es hermosa la canción Dhoko, pero ¿De quién es esa dulce voz? – Dhoko lo miro de reojo no se esperaba tantas preguntas por parte de su amigo, ya ser que iba a ser patriarca en cuestión de minutos.

Te cuento algo… ¡DEJAME DE ESTAR PREGUNTANDO COSAS QUE YA DEBERIAS DE SABER! – Pobre Shion estaba algo sorprendido ante la reacción de su amigo, hasta que el aura negra que se le había formado a Dhoko, se calmó al sentir el rose de unos dedos delicados por su espalda, provocando que este se congelara del miedo.

"_**Siento como si alguien me este acariciando con unos dedos por mi espalda. ¿Pero quién será?"**_ – Dhoko estaba algo asustado ya ser que la casa de Acuario estaba siendo más fría de lo normal, ya ser que una aura blanca con destellos azules los envolvió dejando mostrar una armadura de categoría no definida -¿Qué es eso?

Parece que es una armadura, pero esta está rota por todos lados… _**"¿De quién será esta armadura?"**_ – Shion está examinando la armadura de todos los ángulos, la cloth tenía un color demasiado opaco, hasta que alguien les hablo.

Si eres lemuriano deberías reparar esa armadura… - Dijo una voz de una dulce muchacha, ya ser que hizo eco en todo el templo de acuario.

¡¿Quién eres tú?! – Pregunto Shion algo enojado por las palabras ofensivas de había dicho la supuesta voz.

Que les interesa quien soy, total nunca supieron de mí, eso se lo deberían preguntar al patriarca… - Ambos agacharon las cabezas por escuchar a la persona que nombro la supuesta voz – No se tienen que deprimir si reparan esa armadura, tendrán respuestas de un mensaje que debió llegar antes de que diera comienzo de la guerra contra hades…

¿A qué te refieres con un mensaje jamás dicho? Explícate – Exigió Dhoko, ya ser que Shion debía reparar esa armadura, sentía algo que emanaba dicha cloth.

La reparare a la armadura, pero dinos mientras hago dicho procedimiento – Shion elevo su cosmos, para después tele transportar las herramientas celestes de Aries hasta Acuario.

Ok se los diré… El maestro Sage envío a una joven de corazón noble, y con deseos de ser la protegida de Athena en los momentos de guerra; ella era una amazona quien tenía la misión de ir a Cabos unión para ver si Poseidón despertaba, pero esto no faltaba poco para reencarnar – Dhoko esbozo una sonrisa pícara, tenía ganas de decirle que no le cría nada frente a la supuesta voz.

"_**Bien lo que necesitare es sangre de alguien, porque esta cloth está muerta, no tiene vida…"**_ – Shion estaba listo para pedirle a su amigo su sangre para bañar la armadura, Dhoko estaba discutiendo con la voz, ya ser que el sonido de aquella canción dio un giro inesperado – Creo que la subestimaste demasiado amigo, antes de que tu también mueras te pediré un gran favor.

¿Qué es Shion? – Dhoko miro a su amigo con un interrogante en su cabeza.

Primero hasta una herida en tu muñeca has que tu sangre fluya y derrámala en esta armadura – Dhoko no podría hacer lo que le pidió su compañero, para él le sonaba una locura ¿Derramar su sangre? Sí que sonaba descabellado.

¿Qué pasaría si me reusó? – Shion negaba con la cabeza, sí que era cabezota Dhoko, cuando él mismo se lo proponía.

Nadie en la orden resucitara, porque cierto santo de libra se reúsa a dar su sangre a un dichosa armadura – Ya era el colmo Dhoko por impulso extendió su brazo, se hizo una herida en su muñeca parecía algo profunda, derramo su sangre por la armadura, para así dejarle un poco el trabajo de Shion.

Gracias Dhoko, no sé cómo agradecértelo… _**"Bien es hora de reparar mi primera armadura o la segunda, que se yo**_" – Shion se apresuró de repararla armadura, para regresarla a la vida.

Un destello envolvió la obscuridad del templo, dándole la imagen de una gran ave revoloteando por donde estaba la armadura, la voz dio acto de presencia en forma física, dando a ver a una joven muy parecida a Degel de Acuario; Ella es de piel blanca como la nieve, cabellos de color verdes azulados y largos, de una altura baja, cuando levanto su cabeza para mostrar su rostro bello para enseñar sus ojos azules oscuros. Dhoko y Shion estaban más que sorprendidos, no podían dejar de babear por tremenda belleza.

Pero que babosos que son, mejor me coloco mi mascara para evitar esas babas de idiotas como ustedes – Comento la muchacha ya ser que provoco que ambos salieran de su asombro.

Pero… Pero… - Dijeron al unísono, provocando que la joven observara la armadura con desconocido nombre y constelación.

Quedo bellísima la cloth de Ave del Paraíso… Pero por lo que veo sí que mi hermano mayor tiene mal gusto con la decoración, como me decepcionas Degel, ni le pones unos lindos cuadro pintados a mano, este templo pare como el de mi abuelita – Dhoko y Shion se acercaron para hablar con la mujer.

¿Cómo te llamas? – Pregunto muy educado Shion, ya ser que Dhoko no paraba de mirar de la armadura a la joven, y así hasta marease.

Me llamo Isabela de Ave de Paraíso, la hermanita menor de Degel de Acuario… Parece que ustedes dos son los que sobrevivieron a la guerra santa contra Hades, y yo fui asesinada por Boga de la estrella celestial de la muerte, fue atroz mi batalla, él agarro desprevenida y me asesino de un soplido con su devastación divina… - La joven estaba consternada por recordar aquella batalla no lo fue, porque como contaba la había agarrado desprevenida y su muerte jamás fue vengada.

Qué horror, tranquila dinos ¿Qué debemos hacer para evitar la batalla contra Poseidón? – La joven esbozo una sonrisa, ya era tarde, jamás Poseidón reencarnaría en un cuerpo de mujer, porque en los altos del mercado marítimo de su ciudad natal París, exigía el quien se debería llamar Dios de los mares y era uno de los más poderosos empresarios de venta costera.

Ya es tarde, parece que una marina de él hizo el mayor error, porque hacer despertar el alma de Poseidón en un cuerpo femenino provocaría que su alma lo rechace; En cambio falta ahora 48 horas para que Athena se dé cuenta de la pronta su resurrección de dicho Dios… - Si era cuestión de esperar, parece que las dichas recomendaciones de Athena serán canceladas por ella misma.

Mientras en los Elíseos, Hades y Athena estaban ante la presencia de Zeus quien estaba junto con Hera, Deméter, Hestia y de Dioniso; para establecer el pacto de paz entre ellos por un dicho periodo de 243 años.

Athena hijita mía, sé que estas algo apenada por haber perdido a todos tus guerreros, pero dos de ellos sobrevivieron y eso me llena de alegría, en cambio a ti Hades como puedes hacer tremenda guerra… - Zeus fue interrumpido por Hera.

Lo siento Zeus, es que esta guerra tuvo un sentido, pero a la vez no… lo que trato de decir es que se firmara el pacto de paz, hasta que Poseidón despierte de su letargo – Athena abrió los ojos, se había olvidado de Poseidón por completo.

"_**Tengo que regresar rápido a la tierra, ya ser que no tengo más tropas, creo que no tengo otra alternativa que regresarlos a la vida nuevamente"**_ – Sasha no estaba segura de sí misma de pedirle a los dioses que la ayudaran hacer que todos los santos de Athena revivieran de su muerte.

No estoy de acuerdo con ese pacto, que Poseidón viva, total Athena está acabada por completo… - Zeus desafío con la mirada a su dichoso hermano Hades, quien sonrió con cinismo – Pero si cambio de parecer… Necesitare un pequeño tratito contigo Athena.

¿Qué es lo que necesitas hades? – Athena no confiaba muchísimo que digamos en Hades.

Déjame conservar el cuerpo de este muchacho, y yo prometo de evitar que mis espectros reclamen la revancha. Sé que sería mejor revivir a nuestros soldados para que tú puedas impedir que el Dios de los mares destruya y tome a la tierra en su poder… - Zeus se tranquilizó ya ser que Hera extendió el pergamino que tenía escrito el pacto de paz entre ambos dioses.

Yo les haré dicho pedido a ambos si firman, tendrán todo su ejército con vida y Poseidón no falta poco para que él viva Athena ¿Qué dices aceptas este convenio? – Athena no estaba segura pero no le quedo alternativa que firmar ese pacto.

"No seas ingenua Athena pronto tendré la revancha para apoderarme de toda la tierra… Jajajaja" – Hades firmo también el pacto de paz, pero él mismo sabía que no iba a cumplirlo fácilmente.

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA**_: _Aquí les traigo una nueva historia pero en la versión de Lost Canvas, hay personajes de mismo nombres, pero cambiara todo el contexto de mi anterior fic. Pero en fin ojala que les haya gustado y no se olviden de dejar comentario. Hasta el próximo capítulo de esta nueva historia._

_La canción que he utilizado para el prólogo es de __**Celine Dion**__ que tiene como título __**"My Heart Will Go On"**__ – es de la película del Titanic._


End file.
